brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sebastian Dohnal
Sebastian Dohnal is a Czech brickfilmer.YouTube channel About page He is best known for brickfilms based on Xena: Warrior Princess, The Lord of the Rings, and Star Wars, particularly XENA: Temple Of The Dragon God. Filmography |- | 2013 || Lord Of The Rings:The Battle Of Rivendell || |- | 2013 || The Lord Of The Rings:The Battle Of Caredhas || |- | 2013 || The Lord Of The Rings:The Battle Of Iron Mountains || |- | 2013 || Xena: Warrion Princess || |- | 2013 || The Lord of the rings:New Years of Midle-earth || |- | 2014 || Hobbit and Lord of the rings: Gollum's song || |- | 2014 || GAGAndalf || |- | 2014 || The Lord of the Rings:The Battle Of Haradwaith || |- | 2014 || Hobbit: I see fire || |- | 2014 || The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey: Cough kills || |- | 2014 || The Lord of the Rings : Stupid day || |- | 2014 || The Hobbit : How Thranduil came to the scar. || |- | 2014 || The Hobbit: Scary Smaug || |- | 2014 || The Lord of the Rings: Across the Moria || |- | 2014 || Hobbit: Money,money,money || |- | 2014 || New world || |- | 2014 || Game of Legos Intro || |- | 2014 || Hobbit: Kili and Tauriel || |- | 2014 || Hobbit: Battle in Dol guldur || |- | 2014 || Lord of the rings: Gondorians riders and Osgiliath || |- | 2014 || Lord of the rings: Pipins song || |- | 2014 || Hobbit: White council || |- | 2014 || The Hobbit: Orcs´ love || |- | 2014 || THIS IS LEGO!! || |- | 2014 || The Painter || |- | 2014 || Unthinkable ride || |- | 2014 || Fat Ninja || |- | 2014 || Bridge adventurer || |- | 2014 || 100 subscribers. || |- | 2014 || Balrog ice buket challenge || |- | 2014 || Blacksmith adventure || |- | 2014 || Peter Jackson Halloween || |- | 2014 || The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug-Extended Edition || |- | 2014 || LOTR The Return of the King - Extended Edition - The Corsairs of Umbar || |- | 2014 || The Hobbit: The Battle Of The Five Armie || |- | 2014 || Nightmare of Mirkwood || |- | 2014 || Council in rivendell || |- | 2014 || The Hobbit: I hate Spoilers || |- | 2014 || Hobbit in LEGO cinema || |- | 2014 || The Last Centurion Official Trailer || |- | 2014 || Jokes of Middle-earth || |- | 2014 || New Year in Middle-earth || |- | 2015 || Gandalf travels || |- | 2015 || Thranduil: King of the elves || |- | 2015 || Gandalf,where he went? || |- | 2015 || Thranduil and Legolas - Deleted scene || |- | 2015 || Gandalf and Galadriel || |- | 2015 || "Iam not alone" || |- | 2015 || LEGO Movie - Stepping on Legos || |- | 2015 || "Princess and Frog" (The Fairytale kingdom- Episode 1) || |- | 2015 || "Rescue" (The Fairytale kingdom- Episode 2) || |- | 2015 || Bilbo, Gollum and Ring || |- | 2015 || "Tell my wife" (The Fairytale kingdom- Episode 3) || |- | 2015 || The Bikers || |- | 2015 || The little parody 3 || |- | 2015 || Game of Legos || |- | 2015 || School love || |- | 2015 || "Fishing"- The pirate story (The Fairytale kingdom- Episode 4) || |- | 2015 || "Beware of the Yeti" (The Fairytale kingdom- Episode 5) || |- | 2015 || The little parody 2 || |- | 2015 || "The Bad guys" (The Fairytale kingdom- Episode 6) || |- | 2015 || "Stupid day" (The Fairytale kingdom- Episode 7) || |- | 2015 || "Funeral" (The Fairytale kingdom- Episode 8) || |- | 2015 || "The ComeonMan"- real superhero || |- | 2015 || The little parody 1 || |- | 2015 || "Robin Hood paradox" (The Fairytale Kingdom- Episode 9) || |- | 2015 || "Ambush" (The Fairytale Kingdom- Episode 10) || |- | 2015 || Let's Brick Together || |- | 2015 || "Shooter" (The Trolltroopers- Episode I) || |- | 2015 || Zombie diary- The love story || |- | 2015 || A lesson in Marksmanship || |- | 2015 || "Pod" (The Trolltroopers- Episode II) || |- | 2015 || "Bad news" (The Trolltroopers- Episode III) || |- | 2015 || "Heroes" (The British troopers- Episode 1) || |- | 2015 || Mr. and Mrs. Brickerton || |- | 2015 || "Welcoming" (The British troopers- Episode 2) || |- | 2015 || "New land" (The British troopers- Episode 3) || |- | 2015 || "Dragon Killers" (The Fairytale Kingdom- Episode 11) || |- | 2015 || "Question" (The Trolltroopers- Episode IV) || |- | 2015 || "Teamwork"- LEGO Avengers || |- | 2015 || Les Misérables- The Confrontation || |- | 2015 || Not so fast! || |- | 2015 || "Na trávě v lese" - Naber dech || Official music video |- | 2015 || The Second eye || |- | 2015 || Dwarfs password || |- | 2015 || Chrismas in Middle-earth || |- | 2015 || "Imperial's New Year" (The Trolltroopers- Episode V) || |- | 2016 || "Little Red Riding Hood" (The Fairytale kingdom- Episode 12) || |- | 2016 || Mr. Tumnus song- The Chronicles of Narnia || |- | 2016 || "Deadly weapons" (The Trolltroopers- Episode VI) || |- | 2016 || The little brown Yeti || |- | 2016 || "Made in China" (The Fairytale kingdom- Episode 13) || |- | 2016 || "Welcome to hell" (The Fairytale kingdom- Episode 14) || |- | 2016 || Patrolmen: a Discworld movie - Official Trailer #1 || |- | 2016 || TV Hero || |- | 2016 || "Wizard's castle" (The Fairytale kingdom- Episode 15) || |- | 2016 || The Tonight Show with Conan O'Bricken || Celebrity Short Animation Contest entry |- | 2016 || Xena: Warrior Princess || |- | 2016 || Hocus Pocus || |- | 2016 || "Amorous moment" (The Fairytale kingdom- Episode 16) || |- | 2016 || "Heart of a princess" (The Fairytale kingdom- Episode 17) || |- | 2016 || Batman- Accidental Villain || ''LEGO Batman Movie'' Brick Films contest entry |- | 2016 || Batman and his bat love || LEGO Batman Movie Brick Films contest entry |- | 2017 || Fallout & Donald Trump || |- | 2017 || Trouble with Gandalf's fireworks || |- | 2017 || "The Empire is still dumb" (The Trolltroopers- Episode V) || |- | 2017 || "Failed joke" (The Fairytale kingdom- Episode 18) || |- | 2017 || XENA: Temple Of The Dragon God || |- | 2017 || Bricky Brick® Commercial || Animation Career Review2017 "Make a Commercial" Short Animation Contest prize recipients 2017 "Make a Commercial" Short Animation Contest Best Stop Motion winner |- | 2018 || Obi-Wan Will Survive! || |- | 2018 || Mr.Bean - In the Zoo || |- | 2018 || Star Wars: Naděje Impéria || |- | 2019 || Assassin's Creed || |- References Category:Czech brickfilmers Category:Brickfilmers by username